Caught
by AlyssaVictoria
Summary: *So I'm back! Its been a while so I'm revising Caught. I wanted to make it better so I'm possibly making it longer too so here it goes.* Dimitri and Rose get caught in the gym one morning at practice. One of them has to leave, but who will it be? Without Rose, Lissa will be alone, without Dimitri, Lissa will be dead. What will happen, who will live, who will choose to leave...?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Well I am back! Instead of continuing my other stories, I have decided to rewrite them, to make them better than before. The story line of caught may change though, simply making it longer than before. The time scheme will probably longer as well. So hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Miss Hathaway, you and Guardian Belikov have done some inappropriate behavior. Seeking around together, the cabin, inappropriate conversations! I'm sorry, but one of you has to leave St. Vladimir." Headmistress Kirova said to us.

Leave. The one word everyone dreads. Whether it's just leaving for a day, or leaving for a lifetime. No one likes the feeling of one being gone. I wouldn't wish it upon anyone. Not even my worst enemy.

I wish we didn't have practice this morning. Dimitri insisted on canceling it, because of what happened to Mason, but of course I urged him to let me train to get the thought of Mason off my mind.

We were doing one on one fighting, and I had successfully "killed" Dimitri, after months of training. I was on top of him when we both started to feel the heat between us. The connection that I have only felt once before, in the cabin.

Dimitri was the first to make a move, groping my waist and kissing my neck. Our lips finally touching, at the exact moment Stan walked in.

We were rushed right away to Kirova's office and immediately were scolded.

"I'll leave," Dimitri said. Kirova nodded and looked down to her papers.

I couldn't let this happen. She cannot separate Liss's one chance at surviving. Who am I to let her fully trained guardian leave over a seventeen-year-old novice?

"No, I should leave, Lissa needs her guardian." Dimitri looked at me with wide eyes. The beautiful eyes that I had fallen in love with. He was pleading to me to stay, but I would not let it happen. I saw the water forming in his eyes, but instantly was gone when he lifted his guardian face. Something he does very well.

"Okay, Miss Hathaway you will leave today after your last class. Use the rest of this period to get pack. You will tell no one that you are leaving. Is that clear?" What. No.

"What about Lissa! She is my best friend! I have to say goodbye!" Kirova shook her head and stood with rage.

"No one! IS THAT CLEAR MISS HATHAWAY?" She screamed. I hunched back into my seat and nodded.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Okay go now. Guardian Belikov please stay here." I got up and looked at Dimitri one last time and continued out the door. I walked to my room in tears. When I reached the dorms I ran up to my room and slammed the door.

I packed all my clothes and items in four suitcases before crying softly on my bed.

I'm leaving Lissa and I cant even say bye to her! She's been my best friend forever! Since the Victor thing and Mason thing we've been telling each other that things are going to get better, but now its not going to get better. A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts.

I got up and opened the door, there stood Guardian Stan Alto with his guardian mask on.

"Your plane is here early. Be ready to leave in fifteen. I'll take your suitcases now." I nodded and pointed to my suitcases. He came inside and picked them up and left. I looked at the clock and saw that I had been in my room for three periods. Lunch is right about now. I thought about Lissa and shook my head.

"Screw it." I grabbed my coat and ran to the cafeteria. I got there within five minutes thanks to Dimitri's laps. I ran inside and scanned the room for Lissa. I found her sitting at the normal table with Christian and Eddie. I ran to the table and jumped into her arms.

"Rose? What's wrong?" She asked me.

"I'm leaving the school, I just wanted to tell you bye and I love you." I ran out before I could hear her response. I ran to the gates and found Stan there with Headmistress Kirova.

"Goodbye Miss Hathaway." Kirova said. I glared at her as I walked toward the cars. I got into the black mustang and sat in the front seat. Stan entered through the drivers seat next to me. We drove on to the airport and got onto the private plane.

Stan said goodbye, wished me luck and watched me get onto the plane. I sat near the window and watched TV until the plane left the airport. I watched the city go past me, and stared crying as I saw the academy from a distance that only I could spot out.

I'm never going to be Lissa's guardian now. They would never let me guard any important moroi after this accident. After 30 minutes of being in the air, I drifted in a long deep sleep.

* * *

**So what do you think? This first chapter isn't entirely different from the original, but I added a few thoughts for a better perspective of Rose. It's only a tad bit longer than the original, but there wasn't much I could write without jumping to chapter 2. I will be putting up chapter 2 later tonight, as soon as I finish editing it. So until then, goodbye my loves!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter 2 as I promised! I will be posted 2 and 3 tomorrow, hopefully. I have soccer games tomorrow, plus homework that I didn't get to do because of soccer and writing, so I will post them by monday! So this chapter was edited big time. It went from 1,207 words to 2,245 words. The story line changed as well. I'm changing the relationship between Rose and her new friend from the original story. So here it goes!**

**Favorite**

**Follow**

**Review!**

* * *

"Would you like some water Miss Hathaway?" The flight attendant asked me.

"No thanks.." She nodded and walked back to the attendant room.

It's been three hours and ten minutes since I left the academy and all I felt was pain. I usually argued about how much I hate Montana, but you don't know how much you miss something until it's gone. Gone, out of your grasp.

I still don't know where I'm going, whether it's a school or a Dhampir city, or even to my mom. I've been trying to ask one of the attendants, but they keep ignoring me like I'm a blood whore or something. Figures, everyone probably knows. My life will never be the same.

"We will be arriving at the airport in five minutes, please buckle up your seatbelts and sit back and relax." The intercom said. I sat back and buckled up my seat belt. I closed my eyes, too afraid to see where I was.

I felt the bumps come and when the plane reached the ground, I felt like I was skating on ice.

"Thank you for riding with us. I hope you enjoy your stay in Vegas." The intercom said for the last time.

I got up and grabbed my two suitcases and a guardian with light brown hair and brown eyes grabbed my other two. We walked in silence to the front of the airport where my car was waiting for me.

While we were waiting, I looked around me and saw a bunch of casinos surrounding a lot of hotels. Vegas. Usually I would've been thrilled, Vegas is one of the places to go for partying, if I was still the partying type. The sun was already down outside so it looked about 11 at night, human time.

A black tinted car finally came around the corner and stopped in front of us. The guardian helped me put my bags in the trunk before pushing me into the back seat, while he got into the passenger seat.

There was a man with black hair in the drivers seat. He was wearing a regular t-shirt and jeans.

The driver turned around to face me. His eyes were green-ish blue-ish with perfect olive skin. Boy was he hot, but I could never think of anyone in that way after Dimitri.

"Hello, Miss Hathaway. I am Guardian Martinez. I will be your mentor for the rest of your senior year. You are going to attend St. Luke's Academy also. Any questions?" He had a slight Spanish accent as he spoke.

So at least my talents wont go to a complete waste. I was still doing the thing I love, even though I may not end up with the person I grew to protect my whole life.

I shook my head and looked out the window. Guardian Martinez started driving on. We were driving for about twenty minutes when we reached the academy and boy was it huge. It's probably the size of ten football fields. What a year this is going to be, I thought.

When Guardian Martinez reached the gate, he said a few things in Russian before the guy at the gate let us in. We parked in the parking lot west of the academy and walked on. Guardian Martinez and the other guardian carried my suitcases while I walked up the hill.

When we reached the academy, we walked straight to the headmistress's office. Guardian Martinez exchanged some words with the office aid, and she gave me my schedule and a map. The other guardian led me to the headmistress's office with guardian Martinez right behind me.

He gently knocked on the door and out loud came a 'Come in'.

We walked in and the first thing I saw was the bookcase behind the headmistress. There were at least five in the room. There was a TV in the right corner, near the door and a desk.

The headmistress gestured to a seat and I walked over and sat down.

"So! Miss Hathaway. Welcome to St Luke's! I am Headmistress Casanova. Your fighting skills look very advanced and I see that you already killed your first two strigoi. Quiet impressive. Your behavior on the other hand is unacceptable. I see that you were transferred here because you were caught having an affair with your ex mentor, am I correct?" I nodded and she continued on. " Okay so here at Luke's we have a great program where we let the students start all over. So this behavior record can be erased if you do not cause any trouble. Do you accept?" I nodded.

"Great! I will let you unpack and your classes start tonight. So I suggest taking a nap to get back on vampire schedule." I nodded and she let me out. Guardian Martinez and I started walking to the Dhampir, girl dorms.

"Flirting with a mentor. Tsk tsk, Rosemarie." Guardian Martinez said. I shrugged.

"It's nothing. And please do not call me Rosemarie or I swear I will rip your-" He interrupted me.

"Now, now what did Headmistress Casanova say again? Oh right you have to be on your best behavior!" He grinned evilly at me.

"How old are you anyways?" I said to him cruelly. He laughed.

"Twenty." I laughed harshly.

"Now what are you doing here Pepe?" He ignored my racist nickname and smiled.

"My moroi is here at the academy so I stay here. You are my first student."

"Oh. Well Pepe you act like your five years old. Grow. Up." I said. He laughed once again and smiled.

"I'm going to have some fun with you. You remind me of me when I was your age."

"Which wasn't too long ago. Right. I'm seventeen." I said.

"Correct," He smiled at me and looked at the building we stopped at. "Well here we are, Dhampir girl dorms. Walk inside and Jane should be at the desk. She will show you your room and room mate." A roommate, great. At St. Vladimir's we didn't have roommates due to the lack of girl dhampir's, but looking here, it seems there is a lot of girl dhampir's since the building is probably 5 stories bigger than the one at St. Vladimir. Also considering I had to room with someone meaning there was limited room space.

"Okay," I walked inside and met an older moroi in her thirties with light reddish brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Rose Hathaway." She nodded and looked at her computer. She typed a few things before turning around grabbing two keys.

"These are your room keys. Two in case you lose one. Follow me." She led me up to the third floor and in a room on the right. She knocked on the door lightly and a girl with curly brown hair opened it.

"Oh hi! I'm Rebecca! Come in, come in. I can handle it from here Jane." Jane nodded and walked out, closing the door behind her.

"You must be Rosemarie. Or do you prefer Rose? I met your mom and she always says Rose this, Rose that. So Rose right?" I nodded.

"I'm sorry am I annoying you? Sorry I like to blab a lot." I shook my head.

"Just a little." I honestly said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said not expecting me to honestly reply.

"It's alright, sorry if I'm coming off bad, I just rather spend my first day here unpacking."

"Right. Sorry, I'll leave you to unpack. If you need me, I'll be right downstairs in the lounge." I nodded as she walked out the room. I shut the door behind her and slid down the door.

This was going to be extremely hard. I can't think of anyone replacing Liss and to think that this girl comes acting like we'll be the best of friends. It's just not possible.

Rebecca is too nice, which would get her killed in the outside. I better not get too close with her, considering one day she may end up dead.

The rest of the remaining time I had alone, I unpacked all my clothes and put them in the closet on my side of the bed. After finishing, I sat on my bed deciding on what to do next.

I looked at the room keys on my dresser. I better get this over with now. Either I'm going to hate this girl or befriend her. But as of right now, she was the only way to get the schedule around her. I got up, grabbed the keys and walked out the door, hearing the automatic lock clicking on my way out.

I found Rebecca right where she told me she'd be. She was sitting at a two-seated high table alone. She had a big blue book open in front of her. Studying, I was guessing by the looks of it.

I sat across from her and put the keys on the table as she looked up.

"Oh hey!" She said closing the book. The book had the words "Moroi Culture 2" on it, a class I had taken my second year upon entering the upper school, where we were first starting to physically train.

"You're a senior right?" I asked confused.

"Of course I am, the seniors have building levels 1,2,3. Why?"

"You're reading a first year book." I said pointing to the book in front of her.

"Here at St. Luke's Moroi History is a fourth year class. I guess things are different at St. Vladimir's then huh?" She said smiling.

"I guess so." I said softly, remembering that was one of the classes I had with Lissa.

"Well let me see your schedule then!" She said smiling. I grabbed the piece of paper out of my pocket and handed it to her.

_1__st__ Senior Language Arts_

_ 2__nd__ Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 4_

_ 3__rd__ Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques_

_ 4__th__ Weight Training and Conditioning_

_ ~Lunch~_

_ 5__th__ Moroi Culture 4_

_ 6__th__ Pre-calculus_

_ 7__th__ Animal Behavior and Physiology_

"Well we have periods 1, 4, 6, and 7th together!" She said happily.

"I'll walk with you after breakfast tomorrow morning to first, and I think you have 2nd and 3rd with Josh." She said with a shudder.

"Josh?" I asked confused. She seemed frightened by this kid. Nothing Rose Hathaway couldn't handle of course.

"Yeah, he's the top fighter in our class, it doesn't cross out the fact that he's a total ass though."

God he's one of those. Reminds me of Jesse. Top of the food chain because he's royal, but is big jerk.

I wonder what the others are doing right now. Bet everyone is gossiping how the famous Rose Hathaway was expelled and sent away. I wonder what they are telling them. I'm doubt they said anything about Dimitri and I though.

"Hello? Earth to Rose!" Rebecca said snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Oh yeah sorry, Josh wont be a problem for me." I said grinning.

"Good! Well you missed dinner already so do you want to get snacks to hold you up till morning?" She asked getting up.

I nodded and got up, following her to the kitchen.

"Well we still have donuts from this morning if you want some, or-"

"Donuts are fine!" I yelled grabbing them from her hand. She laughed and nodded as she put away the remaining snacks.

We were walking upstairs when she started to tell me the schedule.

"So Breakfast starts at 6, then our first class begins at 7, each class is exactly 50 minutes, 10 minutes to get to your next class. Lunch is at 11, and then class resumes at 12. School is over at 3. You are free to do whatever until 5, which is dinner time, then lights out by 10am. We aren't allowed around campus after 6 because of the sun. Of course that rule only applies to moroi, so we can go out and train."

This schedule was a whole lot different than St. Vladimir's. I liked it though; we got more time to ourselves.

"Have you met your mentor?" I sighed and nodded.

"Yes but he's a pain in the ass. Its Guardian Martinez."

Rebecca dropped the key in shock as she tried to unlock the door to our room. She whirled around in a big smile.

"Damon's your mentor!" She screamed, "He's so hot!" I laughed and shook my head.

"I guess…" She opened the door and I followed behind her into the room.

"You guess? He's a god." I laughed at the thought of Mason telling me the exact thing about Dimitri.

"Whatever, he hasn't told me when we're starting training, so I get to sleep in!" I said happily.

She laughed as she got out of her clothes and into her pajamas. It was only 8, but I was exhausted. I got out of my jeans and black tank top and put on a sports bra and sweats.

Rebecca grabbed her Moroi culture book out and began reading it again.

"Well I'm exhausted so I'm going to bed." I said going under the covers.

"Alright good night!" I turned off my bedside lamp and faced the wall.

So far this school seemed all right, but classes are a whole different story. I'll probably get a lot of stares tomorrow morning, but I'll live.

My only problem is, what am I going to tell people when they ask why I left St. Vladimir's.

* * *

**How'd you like this chapter!? Review so I can know if I have to change anything! So like I said at the begging, I'll update soon, Monday at the latest! So until then, goodbye my loves!**

**-Alyssa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is chapter 3! I hope you guys are enjoying it, and to clarify things. Yes the cabin scene did happen, just not the battle. If you are confused just simply ask and I'll try to help asap. So thank you guys for reading!**

**ENJOY**

* * *

I could not stop thinking about what I'm going to tell everyone. Without ruining Dimitri's reputation, I'd have to come up with a really good lie. Liss and I got into a fight? No, everyone knows we don't fight. Well people at St. Vladimir's knew that. No one knew me here. I could create a completely different person of myself and no one would know.

That's the story I'm sticking to then. Lissa and I fought over a boy, which led me to moving schools. Yeah that's a fine cover story. No one will question that. All best friends fight over a boy at some point.

"Rose are you okay? You've been quiet the whole walk here" Rebecca asked me as we reached the cafeteria doors.

Rebecca hadn't asked me yet, which made me grateful, but I know it was going to brought up eventually.

"Yeah, just nervous." It wasn't entirely a lie; she thought I was nervous about starting a new school. In reality, I was nervous that people were going to figure out my secret.

"No need to be! I have the greatest friends known to man, I know you'll like them a lot!" She continued talking explaining to me her friends, but I started zoning out.

Will these friends be a lot like the others? Well of course not, no one could replace my friends, not even Pyro. Oh god, how much I miss him too. Even though I wasn't the nicest person to Christian, I still cared about him a lot.

We finally entered the Cafeteria and man was there a lot of students. There had to be about 900 students in this room, that's more than average for an academy.

"Is this every one in the upper school?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, the lower school and middle school share another cafeteria down by the lower campus." She said like it was nothing.

Damn, of course more than half was moroi, but that was to be expected.

"You hungry?" Rebecca asked me. I nodded and she led to me the lunch line.

There wasn't a whole lot to choose from, pancakes, bacon, eggs, bread rolls, and DONUTS.

I quickly grabbed my plate and put some bacon, eggs, and donuts on it. I grabbed an orange juice as I waited for Rebecca.

She might as well grabbed everything, aside from the eggs.

Rebecca led me to a small table with three dhampir's already sitting, eating their breakfast.

There were two girls; one had light auburn hair like my mom. She had green rounded eyes with a straight nose. The other has blonde hair and blue eyes. Both were extremely beautiful.

The boy had dark black hair with brown eyes. His eyes followed me as I walked next to Rebecca, he never once letting go.

Right away I felt really awkward. Why was this guy staring at me? As we got to the table, I set my plate next to Rebecca's and sat down.

"Guy's this is Rose, my new roommate."

"Hi, I'm Chloe." Said the girl with auburn hair; she immediately looked back down to her plate afterwards.

"Ruby." Said the blonde girl, smiling. She seemed a lot friendlier than Chloe is.

"I'm Erik." The boy said softly. He still hadn't stopped starting at me; it was getting really creepy.

"So Rose, how do you like St. Luke's so far?" Ruby said as she picked up the last of her eggs.

"It's alright." I said, clearly not wanting to talk.

Ruby took that as a hint and stopped talking. She quickly finished her eggs and got up to throw away her plate. She returned but turned her attention to Rebecca and Chloe, shutting me out from the conversation.

I liked it that way; these people are just simply my classmates who will no longer be part of my life when I graduated. The only people I want in my life after high school, were states away.

"Are you too cool or something to talk to us?" Chloe's voice interrupted my thoughts and stared me down.

Ruby, Rebecca, and Erik all stayed quiet, unsure what to do.

"Are you a bitch or something?" I asked mocking her tone.

"Excuse me?" She said, obviously getting pissed off.

"You heard me." I said, my eyes shooting daggers at her.

"I don't know who you think you are, but-" She started but stopped short after interrupting her.

"Who are you to talk to me? I just moved states away from my family, and you think I want to talk?" I said strongly.

She said nothing, clearly shocked that I even said anything at all.

"That seemed to shut you up." I said getting up. I threw away my plate as I walked out the cafeteria.

Who is she to even say anything at all? She doesn't know my story or me. She hasn't gone through what I have. She has no right to judge me at all. Like what the hell!

I'm counting the days till graduation. Then I'll be with my true friends. Just four more months! Four more months till I see Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Mia, him… Oh god how much I miss him. I can still remember his smile, his laugh; oh my his laugh could always put a smile on my-

"Rose!" I turned to the cafeteria where I just walked out. Rebecca was running towards me with her brown curls flopping around all over her face.

"Ever invested in a hair tie?" I said beginning to walk when she finally reached me. She was already panting and I hadn't even walked far from the cafeteria.

"No, what yes. Yes, I just don't have it with me. Can you please slow down?!" She said out of breath. To a human, it probably would've sounded like-

_No-hat-yas-as-I-I-I-jus-don-hav-it-wit-mehhh-can-yu-plea-se-slo-down-_

"One rule in our world, never slow down." I said sternly.

"Well we're safe here so can you please stop!" She yelled.

I stopped walking and stared at her. I just simply laughed and smiled.

"Oh you have a lot to learn about the real world. We're never safe."

* * *

We entered 1st period and Rebecca took her seat while I walked up to the teacher.

She was younger teacher, looks like mid 30's. She's very beautiful. Her eyes were baby blue and had golden blonde hair. She reminded me so much of Lissa.

"Hi, I'm Rose Hathaway, I'm new." I told her. She got up and pulled a book out of the bookcase behind her.

"Welcome Rose, I'm Mrs. Johnson, and I am your new language arts teacher." She gestured me to a seat in the back next to some boy who was excluded from everything else that was going on in the room.

"We are currently reading Romeo and Juliet, so I hope you are able to take extra time in your day to catch up." She said handing me the book. She gave me a glance and walked back to her desk.

Ha. Like I was going to take extra time to catch up.

The first two periods went in a blur. They were things I had already known since last year.

We finally reached the gym, where my excitement arose. Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques. Finally something to take my anger out.

I walked towards the middle of the gym where an older man stood talking to a student. He shooed the student away once he saw me.

"Ah, the famous Rosemarie Hathaway. I've heard great things about you." He said.

Great I wonder what he's heard.

"I'm Professor Snake and I will be your teacher for the rest of the year. You will be Josh's combat partner; he is the best in the class. So good luck and I'm glad to have you in this class." I smiled and nodded and walked to my mat.

I sat down and started stretching. Josh reminded me too much of Jesse so I decided to ignore him through out the class.

"Um hello? Are you blind or something or did you forget to say something?" He said to me. I looked up and smiled.

"Bye." I said before stretching again.

"Bitch." He muttered. I looked at him and stood up.

"What did you just call me?" I said angrily.

"B-I-T-C-H. Did they not teach you vocabulary at the academy for the weak?" He said rudely. Who did this kid think he was? Well then again no one new me, maybe if I just hit him once.

I clenched my palm in anger. This kid was seriously getting on my nerves. Boy was he exactly like Jesse.

"Do not mess with me. I just lost the love of my life, my best friend, and not to mention my home. So piss me off one more time and I swear to god I will rip your head off," I said through my teeth. Usually I would have gotten a scared expression, but not this kid. All he did was, laugh.

"Oh I want to see you try." That really pissed me off; I kicked him in the gut, which made him go down. I felt my foot go straight to his face after. He stood up ready to fight.

The whole class was screaming fight, fight, fight, fight, but the only thing that mattered was my fist in this guy's face.

He tried to punch my lower rib, but I easily blocked it. That gave me enough time to push him down on the floor and I started to punch him in the face.

By the time Professor Snake broke us apart, Josh's nose was already broken, and he hadn't laid a finger on me.

Snake had pull me away by my waist and literally threw me across the room. Rebecca instantly came to my side and helped me up.

"Hathaway! Office now!" He screamed at me. He bent down to examine Josh's nose.

"He called me a bitch! Don't you freaking think he should be the one to go to the bitch's office!" I screamed back. Everyone gasped at my words and stepped away from me, even Rebecca.

Snake stood up and stared at me.

"OFFICE, NOW!" He screamed again. I clenched my teeth and stormed off to the office.

Shit. Headmistress Casanova already warned me about my behavior. If I continue with my attitude, I'll get sent away, again. Maybe even not to a school, they might send me to a Dhampir city because no other academy will accept me.

How much I wish no one caught Dimitri and I in the gym. I wouldn't be here. I would be happy, with my best friend, my love, and all my friends. I wonder what is going on at the academy. I took this chance to be alone and sat on a bench. I quickly got into Lissa's head.

"I can't believe she's gone!" She cried into Christian's arms.

"Dimitri wont even tell me what happened! All he said was to forget about it! FORGET ABOUT IT HA! She's my best friend! How could I forget my best friend!"

"It's okay, it's okay." He whispered back in her ear. I left her mind after feeling all the pain from her and found myself back in the academy on the bench.

I continued walking toward the office when I felt an urge to hurt someone. That feeling stayed with me the rest of the way to the office. I walked into the Headmistress's office without a knock and started yelling.

"Don't yell at me! He called me a bitch and before you start bitching out. You should hear the class's side of the story!" She stared at me angrily and then I realized what I had said.

"Detention! Rest of the week!" She screamed.

"What! What the hell is wrong with you! What about Josh? What is he getting!" I screamed back.

"A broken nose, Miss Hathaway. You broke his nose!" I grinned.

"Wouldn't be the first time I've broken someone's nose." I muttered.

"Would you like to make it two weeks Miss Hathaway?" She said.

"Seriously! What's wrong with this god damn school!" I screamed as I walked out of the office. I ran to my dorm in a matter of minutes and laid on my bed.

That feeling of hurting someone was still in my head. Then I realized it was the darkness from Lissa. Crap. I think I'm going to ditch the rest of the day.

* * *

**Review**

**Favorite**

**Follow**


	4. Chapter 1 Set in Dimitri's POV

**Well here is a chapter in Dimitri's POV. It is set in chapter 1 so here you go! Sorry it took so long. Love you guys!**

**REVIEW**

**FAVORITE**

**FOLLOW**

* * *

Set in Chapter 1

**Dimitri's POV**

The last look she gave me felt like a big hole in my chest. Like a guardian was able to stake me in the heart. The last time I saw her, felt like hell. I just wish we could go back in time and stop the guardian from seeing us.

Headmistress Kirova left right after Rose and told me to wait for her. When she left the room I stood up and hit the wall. I just wanted my Roza back, I just wanted to see her eyes, hear her laugh, watch her flip her beautiful brown hair one last time.

I remembered the first time I saw her, watched the way she protected the princess, her hair, the way I saw her give blood to the princess to keep her alive. She was generous, bad, but in a good way, a good guardian. She was a perfect girl.

I don't regret what happened, I just regret the fact that we got caught. We shouldn't have been doing anything in the gym.

My thoughts were interrupted when Headmistress Kirova walked in the room.

"Sorry about that, okay so. Lets talk about your punishment Mr. Belikov," She said taking off her jacket.

"Okay, you will be assigned a new student, she will be arriving tomorrow. Your punishment will be that you have to, um never mind forget the punishment. Rose leaving is punishment enough. But I will keep a close eye on you to make sure this never happens again. You are dismissed." I stood up and walked out of her office.

I sat on a bench just outside the office and put my head in my hands. She should be leaving in a couple of hours. My love, gone, out of my life.

I can imagine her smile, and laughing while we are training in the gym. Rolling around on each other. Happily together, forever. Soon my daydream faded into a horror scene. Rose was running toward me, with her arms open wide. She suddenly ran past me and into a guy with dark hair, arms.

I jolted awake and realized I fell asleep on the bench. I stood up and wiped my eyes. It was till now, that I realized I had been crying.

On my way to the gym I saw Stan walk out of the Dhampir girls dorm with some suitcases.

"Stan!" I called. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, Dimitri! What's up?" I ran toward him and stopped right in front of him.

"What were you doing in the girls dorms and do you know if anyone is in the gym?" I asked.

"I was just telling Hathaway that she has to be ready in fifteen and no not that I know of." I nodded and murmured thanks and watched him walk away.

I turned to the sound of the girls dorm door slamming and saw my beautiful Roza running. I followed her to the cafeteria and waited till she came out. After five minutes she came back out crying and ran to the gates.

I sprinted after her, calling her name, but she didn't seem to hear me. I stopped to catch my breath, I looked up to watch her get into a car and drive away.

"No! Roza!" I yelled. I ran to the gate and watched the car turn the corner.

Headmistress Kirova turned to face me and pointed back to the academy. I shook my head and watched her go back to her office. I stayed there for, god knows how long and cried.

The princess came after school and stood in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"What the hell happened, Dimitri?" She asked angrily.

"Nothing, just forget about it," I said. I stood up and walked back to the guardian dorms. Vasilisa was calling my name, but I ignored it and kept walking.

My new life, without my Roza. It felt like hell.

* * *

I jolted awake from yet another bad dream about Rose. The pain was agonizing and yet she's only been gone for a day. I just could not imagine a life without Rose.

I was supposed to get my new student today. I knew nothing about him/her, just that they are a promising student.

No one could be as promising as Rose though. Mentoring a new student just wouldn't be the same as it was with Rose.

I had to do it though; I was meeting with this student at the airport in two hours. If I didn't get up now, I would never make it in time.

It's so hard though. I just want to stay in bed and remember all the good times with Rose.

I would loose my job if I didn't, and whom would that help? If I wanted any chance with Rose, I would have to keep up with what is in front of me so one day we will meet again.

I got up and walked to my dresser. I took out my best guardian uniform from the second drawer and put them on.

After brushing my teeth I brushed my hair into a low ponytail like I always did.

Roza loved my hair. I loved the way she would pull it when we would kiss. How she would brush through it with her fingers.

I sighed and continued out the door.

I met with Stan by the cars and soon enough we were off.

I drove of course, I may not be the safest driver, but I am the only guardian with a legal drivers license.

I don't understand why the others didn't get theirs. They probably drive better than I do, but I'm not complaining, I like to drive.

We reached the airport five minutes prior to the plane's landing, so I walked inside and waited upon their arrival.

The plane finally landed and the first person out was a young girl.

Probably seventeen. She had deep brown hair with green eyes.

She was surprisingly tall with a curvy body. She looked around, obviously looking for someone and stopped when she spotted me.

She smiled and started walking towards me.

"Belikov?" She asked.

"That is I." I said with my guardian face on. "Come we have a car waiting for you to take you to the academy. Is that all you have?" I asked looking at her luggage.

"Yes this is it." She said smiling. I nodded and gestured her to follow me.

I led her to the car where Stan was waiting.

Stand nodded to her and grabbed her bags and put them in the trunk.

I opened the back door for her and waited for her to get in.

I walked around the car to the drivers seat once again. I drove out of the drop off/pick up and waited until we got onto the freeway to ask questions.

The moment we got onto the freeway I immediately started asking questions.

"So you know my name, but I do not know yours."

"Alexandria, but everyone calls me Alex." I looked at the mirror and saw her smiling at me.

"Alright Alexandria, what school did you attend?" I asked.

"The academy in California." She said with a shrug. "I didn't like it much there, being as that the academy consists of only dhampirs. Once you're at the top, you make enemies fast. So I decided to leave."

I've heard of that academy. Trains only the best of the best novices. Most novices that graduate grew up protecting the queen or princes or the princess.

I had been very lucky to get the job of guarding a princess.

Well at least this should be easy, considering this girl wont need extra training. Better for me.

We reached the academy in less than an hour later. I drove up to the drop off by the office and helped Alexandria out.

Stand took the car back to the parking lot as I led Alexandria to Headmistress Kirova's office.

Alexandria was very sweet and kind, but she was no Rose. She kept looking at me from the corner of her eyes, looking right away when I would see her.

I knocked on Kirova's door and let myself in.

Of course she was talking to the princess.

"One moment Belikov" She said not even looking up. I closed the door behind us and stood against the wall with Alexandria next to me.

"I'm sorry Princess but I cannot release the information of the whereabouts of Rose." Kirova said.

"Headmistress please! She is my guardian, I must know where she is."

"If I may remind you Princess, she is not a guardian, just simply a novice. We are done here. You are dismissed."

Vasilisa sat there staring at Kirova for a couple of seconds before getting up angrily.

She saw Alexandria and stopped.

"Who is this?" She asked sweetly.

"Alexandria, she is a new novice at the school and I hope to you make her feel welcome Princess." I said gently.

"Of course I will! Should I wait outside until you finish?" She said smiling.

"If you wish Princess." She nodded, smiled and walked out the door.

"Please sit Alexandria." Alexandria walked over to a chair while I stayed at my position on the wall.

"Welcome to St. Vladimir's!" She said smiling at Alexandria. "I will be your headmistress for the rest of your senior year. I do hope you enjoy your last year at St. Vladimir's. If you did not know, Guardian Belikov is your mentor and if you need anything please just ask him." She stayed quiet and just nodded.

"Well that is it! Your schedule is with your dorm counselor, which I hope Princess Vasilisa will show you to. I really hope you enjoy this school." She said smiling.

That was our cue to go. Alexandria stood up and walked out the door.

"Belikov." I turned towards Kirova before walking out the door. "Don't let this be another Rose." I just simply stared at her and continued walking out the door.

As I closed the door I saw Alexandria approaching Vasilisa.

"Hi! I know they told you my name is Alexandria, but you can call me Alex."

Vasilisa smiled and nodded.

"Call me Lissa. I'll take you to your dorm then." Alexandria nodded and looked at me.

"Bye Belikov." She said smiling at me. I nodded to the both of them and watched them walk off.

Don't let this be another Rose, HA! Like I would feel anything towards someone besides Rose.

She's the love of my life. Only a couple of more months until I can see her again.

* * *

**So I hope you guys enjoyed! And until next time, good bye! **

**Alyssa**


End file.
